Hidden Love
by starwarskid999
Summary: Iggy copes with his secret crush on Max.


"Iggy, _please_ tell us what's wrong?" Fang offered, now trying to encourage me with polite words. I tried to keep the expression on my face unchanged and bored. It was going to be a while before they left me alone for good. My hand was inching closer to my MP3 player, now laying beside me. "You're going to tell us eventually. I hope you know that," He added on before they left my room. When I didn't respond, they silently made their way out of my room and shut the door. Once I was sure they had left, I curled up on my side and hoped the tears I was fighting back wouldn't betray me and escape my eyes. The feeling in my stomach was nauseating. Before I could start crying like a wimp and puke everywhere, I grabbed my MP3 player and turned it on, playing a calm, quiet song.

And it sure as hell didn't help when I vaguely heard Fang and Max talking outside of my bedroom. Pausing the song, I struggled to make out what they were saying. I could only catch bits and pieces. 'Maybe we should just leave him alone' I heard Fang suggest. 'I'm worried' Max was saying. I felt a hint of guilt. Sure, I wanted them to catch on to my moodiness, but I never meant for them to actually take it so far as to seriously care. Maybe just ponder why I was acting so sour. Trying to not think about this confusing situation, I turned the music onto full volume, blasting into my ears and closed my eyes. There wasn't any way that anyone could make things better now.

The next couple of hours was spent listening to blasting classical music while pitying my self. I needed to get over this feeling of angst, and my body was starting to tense up from being curled up on my bed, completely still, for such a long amount of time. The idea of a midnight flight sounded like heaven to my ears. Slowly and silently, I stood up from my bed and hopped out the window, unfurling my large wings.

Cold, twilight breezes stung my face and froze my skin. Yet it felt oddly comforting. Maybe it was the fact that Fang and Max were slowly leaving my mind. I tried to keep my train of thought on the soothing feel of wind rushing through my hair and the feathers of my wings. Night was probably my favorite time of the day. I didn't need to feel sorrow for the fact that I couldn't see any of natures wonders, for no one else could either. This was truly my time of day. I would only stroke my wings upward every so often, as I only needed to let the wind carry me swiftly through the sky. Effortlessly. I started to think about Max, now that my mind had been mostly cleared of painful and angry thoughts. Of course, I knew that Fang was so much better than me. How could I compete? He's stronger, wiser, and could even defend Max if she was in utter need. Me on the other hand, I am blind, wimpy, and my only real skill is blowing things up. Anyone could blow something up if they really needed to. Well, not anyone, but Fang could. I struggled to realize how different Fang and I were, how much higher Fang was then me. It was obvious that Max would choose to be with him over me. And I'm almost positive his looks surpass mine by far. I combed a hand through my messy, blond hair. No where near as luscious as Fangs seductive dark locks. My self esteem was now somewhere in the negatives after all this looking down upon myself.

Now feeling completely miserable, even more miserable than I had been before, I sluggishly made my way back to the hotel. So much for a soothing escape from Fang and Max…

Before climbing through the window back into my room, I gently landed on the roof. I had heard people talking in the room beside mine, and I was absolutely positive that it was _them_. Muttering to myself angrily, I listened intently to what might be being said below me.

"I think we might have to ditch this place tomorrow, we've been here for to long and it's starting to bug me…" Max said, an impatient tone in her voice. I smiled a little. We we're always running from place to place, so much that even three days in the same place made us become restless. Especially Max.

"Yeah, same here. Maybe travel a couple miles up north. New York would be a good place to hide for a couple days," Fang suggested to her, his voice sounding gentler without its usual rough edge. My stomach twisted at the fact that his tone was even nicer towards her, luring her in even more. I almost wanted to fly into their room and beat the crap out of him right now. I then composed myself, reminding myself that he was my brother before enemy and we should at least act decent towards one another. I then heard something I _really_ didn't need to hear. They had kissed.

Completely furious, I rushed into my room, slamming myself onto my mattress. I shoved my face into my pillow, gripping the edges with all my strength and screamed as loud as I could. Thank god the pillow silenced my scream, for I would have woken everyone in the hotel.

To my horror, my scream seemed to also be mixed with a stream of tears rushing out of my eyes. I was crying. 'Only the weak cry,' I told myself over and over in an attempt to cease the tears running over my cheeks and soaking my pillow. It didn't work. I remained with my face pressed into the fluffy pillow until I realized that air was essential, tilting my head slightly to the left and stared unseeing into the darkness I was oh so used to. I was mostly surprised by how upset I was by that one little kiss. I had heard them kiss before, many times before. Maybe all the beating up I did on myself triggered my sensitive side to awaken. Still furious, I stifled a scream and closed my eyes forcefully, until I was sound asleep.

The sound of a hand banging strongly on wood sounded in the distance. It took a couple seconds for my mind to comprehend that it was Gazzy banging on my door, in an attempt to wake me up. I was usually the one to wake up Gazzy, which meant that I had probably slept past noon.

Fuck.

"Iggy! Wake up! We're about to leave without you, come on!" He was shouting at me, his voice sounding slightly excited. Oh goody, time for a new adventure into the unknowns with dangerous robots to try and kill us everywhere we went. My favorite thing. I groaned, not wanting to leave the warm hotel bed, wishing for just five extra minutes of sleep, but knew that my wish would not be fulfilled. Slowly, I slid off the bed. I hoped that I didn't look a wreck because of my outburst of emotions last night, then again, we always looked a wreck.

I opened the door to a mix of sounds. All chaotic. Not knowing what to do, I walked over to the couch in the living room and flopped down on it. Five minutes later I heard it all stop.

"Iggy, we're leaving," Nudge called out to me. I sighed and hopped out the window, coasting up high in the sky to where I had heard her voice.

The first hour of our flight was mostly silent. With the exception of Gazzy shouting out random things and bumping into people. I was glad that Max and Fang weren't up for questioning me about my behavior this morning, and that they hadn't noticed me crying last night. I needed to keep my mind blank anyway, for Angel was a few feet away from me.

_Are you okay?_ I almost jumped, er- flew higher, when I heard Angel's voice in my thoughts. Damn it.

_Yeah._

_Try not to cry anymore, it will only make you feel worse._ The sweetness of her voice didn't help with my now urge to beat someone up. She probably caught on to the fact that I didn't want anyone to know when I didn't respond to her thought-speak. How humiliating.


End file.
